Forgotten Memories
by darkspym7
Summary: As her love falls victim to her worst enemy, she hasn't given up hope. However, what she doesn't realize that hope hasn't given up on her.
1. Gone

Forgotten Memories

By: DarkSpy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do own this story.

Summery: As her love falls victim to her worst enemy, she hasn't given up hope. However, what she doesn't realize that hope hasn't given up on her.

_When two become truly in love, they share a connection that cannot broken or weakened as long as they still share that love._

Chapter 1: Gone

Furious and angry, she walked out of the palace doors, slamming them behind her. The guard, concerned for her, thought about asking what was wrong, but decided he better stay out what did not concern him. As she proceeded down the street, she thought she heard her name called, but ignored it mainly because of her current anger and walked right out the gate. As she stepped out side it, she looked into the depths of the sky in front of her from the city in the sky. Many times, this would calm her feelings and sooth her soul. However, even this usual sight would not help her today.

Unbenounced to her, a force, a being much more powerful than she could ever dream of, was waiting for her. This force now had the perfect chance to capture her and obtain what he wanted. At that time, this force immobilized her body—she couldn't move. Then she saw, rising from the depths of the sky, her most feared enemy, MewTwo. If his powers didn't immobilize her, shock of seeing him would have.

"Open the gate," he demanded knowing that even as powerful as he was, certain things couldn't be obtained with power alone.

"Never," she managed to say as frightened as she was, knowing that whether she did what he commanded or not, this would be the last moments of her life..

"Maybe you don't understand the fact that I could crush in an instance. So, I'll ask you one more time, and if you don't comply, I will blast you into the sky. Open the gate!"

"Never!"

"Your fate has been sealed," he said calmly and began to build up his powerful Psychic attack and aim it directly at her. She closed her eyes, realizing that she was going to be killed. At that time, she heard her name. She tried to move her head to see who it was, but MewTwo's force prevented her from moving even slightly. Then, she felt someone or something push her out of the target zone of the Psychic attack. As she hit the deck, she looked back and saw her love become the direct target of the attack. The attack launched him what seemed like miles into the sky, and, as she watched, he seemed to hover for a second and then fall into the depths of the sky. Despite her cries, she knew there was nothing she could do. He saved her, but at what costs to himself. Was it worth it to her: to live without him?


	2. Finding

Forgotten Memories

By: DarkSpy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do own this story.

Summery: As her love falls victim to her worst enemy, she hasn't given up hope. However, what she doesn't realize that hope hasn't given up on her.

Chapter Two: Finding

The wind blew briskly through the trees as the storm was approaching the forest. A boy, not much older than eight, was attempting to escape his pursuer. Running faster and faster, his attempts seemed meager compared to the speeds of his chaser. As he ran, the trees seemed to fly behind him. A root managed to grab his foot, causing him to crash into the ground. Although sore from his fall, he immediately got up and continued to run. He looked back: his pursuer was gaining upon him.

The situation seemed hopeless. The boy felt a tremendous amount of fear within himself. He had simply wanted to play in the wood when this creature showed up, trying to capture him. He fell again. The creature came up to him and said, "You're coming with me." Before the creature could grab him, a purplish ball of energy came out of nowhere, knocking him over.

"Doc, get over here quickly before MewTwo can get back here," said the man, as the other man, much older than him, joined him. "Look at this boy."

"Wow, I must say, son, you must have some skills if you can outrun MewTwo for that length of time."

"Sir, we don't have time to stay and chat, leave the boy. We must get back before MewTwo returns."

"No, we'll take the boy with us."

"But sir, he will just hold us down—"

"I didn't ask for your opinion. This boy has an interesting ability if he can outrun MewTwo for that long. I want to get to know him better."

"Fine, but hurry!"

Doc picked up the boy, carrying him over his shoulder.


	3. Searching

Forgotten Memories

By: DarkSpy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do own this story.

Chapter Three: Searching

For five years, Sarah has searched in vain for her lost love. Everyday, it seems, she would worry more and more that she would never see him again. Many even tried to convince her that her love, John, is dead…

_"Why do you keep searching for him?" he asked. This was a question she seemed to be asked a lot._

_"Because he saved my life."_

_"That's not the real reason, is it?" he continued persisting._

_"Why do you keep bothering me?"_

_"Because he's been gone for three years. He either is dead or moved on without you."_

_"He would never do that!"_

_"How do you know? If he is alive, then why hasn't he come to find you?" She was about to object, but paused. He continued, "There is only two answers: he's either dead or loving someone else. Think about: who could have survived an attack like that? No one!"_

_"He could have."_

_"Moreover, didn't your father disapprove of him?"_

_"Yes, but he will accept him in time."_

_"Sure, besides, you can do better than him anyways. He was weak."_

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"He would never battle any of us. All he did was sit in a corner away from everyone and study."_

_"Didn't he battle you once?"_

_"I…well…um…no," he lied. Even she knew they did, once. " You still need to move on. Someone as beautiful and talented as you needs to move on."_

_"I appreciate your complements, but I will never love anyone else."_

The truth hurts. She knew what he said was true: he wasn't going to return, and there wasn't much of a chance that he could have survived. This was a fact she would never seem to accept but always knew. After all he had done for her, how could she not try? How could she not hope? How could she not wait?

Her days now seemed repetitive. Everyday, she hoped to find him. Everyday, she was searching in vain. For five years, it was the same: she searched and found nothing, not even a clue. But everyday, she said to her self: I'll never give up on you.

Today had been a rather long day. She awoke at five and traveled quite a distance to the next city. She arrived to the city around noon and decided to grab a quick bite to eat. As she walked into the Pokémon Center, she noticed the many trainers there, each with his or her own goal to make his or her Pokémon the best. She looked around and saw their Pokémon; most were common ones, which told her that they were not very advanced in their training. However, one caught her eye: an Alakazam. She had seen many Pokémon in her searching, but not many Alakazams. It's owner, a dark-haired man around 20 was reading a newspaper. Something about him was familiar to her. Then it hit her: he was John! Finally, after five long years, she found him! But why didn't he recognize her or even acknowledge her presence? Maybe it wasn't him after all. Maybe after all these years of searching she had convinced herself that almost any man looked like John. But she had to ask. She stood up from her seat and proceeded to walk over slowly when a dark-haired teenage boy with two older teenagers, one male and the other female, walked in front of her towards the person she believed might be John.

"Hi, that's a nice Alakazam you have there," said the dark hair boy.

"Thanks."

"Your Alakazam looks really strong, would you mind battling my Pikachu and I?"

"Sure."

"Ash, don't be rude," said the red-haired girl behind him. "Introduce yourself and us."

"Sorry, my name is Ash Ketchem. This is Misty, and this is Brock," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking hands with Ash. "My name is John." _John?_ Sarah thought. _Maybe it was him._ She watched as John, Ash, Misty, and Brock proceeded to walked out of the Pokémon Center. She noticed John put a pair of sunglasses on as he walked out. She followed them out to a field where the battle was to take place.

"This is a one on one battle with no time limit," Brock said as Ash called out his Pikachu as John called out his Alakazam.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Alakazam, Teleport," he said calmly. As he called out his attack, Sarah noticed that John's eyes almost seem to glow from behind his sunglasses.

"Nice dodge, but I bet he can't dodge this. Pikachu, Thunder!" This time Pikachu's attack was a direct hit. Alakazam nearly fainted. However, he manages to keep standing, barely.

"That was a nice attack, but I have a better move. Alakazam, Recover!" Alakazam's body fully recovered from the attack. This bewildered Ash. Even he didn't know what to do.

"Pikachu, Thunder again."

"Alakazam, Teleport and launch a Psychic attack." As Pikachu used Thunder, Alakazam teleported and launched his Psychic attack, causing Pikachu to faint.

"Wow, that's a powerful attack. You did very well Pikachu."

"Alakazam, return. How's Pikachu?"

"Pi-ka-chu," the yellow rat moaned.

"That's good. We should get back to the Pokémon Center though."

When the group entered the Pokémon Center, Ash went directly to Nurse Joy and Brock, Misty and John sat down at one of the booths. Sarah sat a few tables over.

"I notice you have purple eyes," Misty said with amazement. "I have never meet someone with purple eyes."

"Yeah, I guess it runs in the family or something."

"Speaking of family, where are you from?"

"I'm not really from anywhere. I simply travel."

"But surely you have a hometown."

"You are not one to take no for an answer. Maybe I hit my head or something, but I can only remember the past five years of my life. One day, I woke up in the middle of a field not remembering anything about myself. I was fortunate to have a PokéBall next to me containing a powerful Alakazam. Ever since then, I have been earning money by winning battles." Now, Sarah was sure it was him. Everything made sense.

"Interesting," Misty responded.

As he was finishing his story, Sarah decided to approach him. "Excuse me. My name is Sarah. I saw your battle today. You're Alakazam was awesome."

"Thanks. Have we met before? I swear I have seen you before."

"Possibly. Anyways, do you have any other Psychic Pokémon?"

"Nope, just Alakazam."

"Cool, I've had a Kadabra—" She stopped seeing the wall to which the booth was attached to was ripped out as if a tornado hit the building. The all the sudden MewTwo appeared.

"Found you!" MewTwo said.


End file.
